Of Nienna and Olórin
by iluvendure
Summary: A Tale of three acts that tries to throw light on the mysterious past of the maia Olórin and his relation with Nienna, the Lady of the Tears. It is an updated and improved version; since the story was published originally in 2004


**Of Nienna and Olórin**

**A fragment of the myth of the Istari**

Written by Nuria Abajo Gamarra-Iluvendure (Annotated Edition)

The universe, and the vast majority of the characters and names belong to JRR Tolkien © 1937

* * *

><p>IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI<p>

_"..._ Wisest of the Maiar was Olórin. He too dwelt in Lórien, but his ways took him often to the house of Nienna, and of her he learned pity and patience_… __"_

**J. R. R. TOLKIEN "The Silmarillion** **"**

_"…_Many who live deserve death and some that die deserve life. Can you give life? So do not rush to dispense death, since neither the wisest knows the end of all roads_…"_

**J. R. R. TOLKIEN " The****Lord of the Rings****-The Fellowship of the Ring****"**

_"…_I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil_…"_

**J. R. R. TOLKIEN "The****Lord of the Rings****-The Return of the King****"**

IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI

* * *

><p><strong>An author's note<strong>

This fanfic (based on Tolkien's Legendarium) already has a few years ago. It was written in 2004, and also published in that year. Moreover, even the original text remains posted on the page ElFenomeno (also was available in old forum "Even Wolves Dream", but sadly the Web server died).

I am a tedious writer, but curiously the rule was broken when I wrote the fic: I had the full text in one week, COMPLETE, with multiple incorrectnesses that were checked several times before the publication. This does not have special merit (the text is short) but the story seemed to want to go out from my head to blows. I wrote with many comfort, I had the plot inside of me and I wrote with great facility or spontaneity. And It rarely happened again. When the story was in my head had a richness that, sadly, I have not been capable of recreating with my poor words. But all the stories deserve to be told.

Now, I've uploaded an updated edition, with many corrections that I realized with the years or varied reviews (very recent some). These Have been retouches, specially of style (and cleanliness in some horrifying misprints); since the original text already had a lot of force, specially in some dialogs that almost have not suffered changes. But there were things that were not understood, or insinuated themselves too much and lost the charm. Now I believe that everything works much better, and there preserves the force of a short story of three parts. A story not particularly extensive, certainly, but there is no need to extend the narrative. It has balance "Not more, not less". There are annotations in this edition.

When I wrote _"Of Nienna and Olórin"_ obviously was influenced by the work of Tolkien, but not especially in_ The Silmarillion_ (well, I was also influenced in the trilogy of Mr. Jackson, I will not lie). Rather my text has source in _The Book of Lost Tales._ In these stories, the Valar are still seen as gods, some deities represented in the image and likeness of the Viking myths, or the Celts, where the gods love and preserve many flaws of men. And they have descendants, the Valarindi, a possible and primitive concept of the future Maiar. The Valar and Maiar still are the same "species" in_ The Silmarillion_, the Ainur, But they are not represented as gods and lesser gods, because now there is only one God as in the Bible verses, Eru Ilúvatar, and they are part of his mind as angels or saints. I love The two myths and I tried to rescue both concepts in my writing (I do not describe the Valar as gods, They are part of the great creation of Ilúvatar and although they are Beings of thought, still have to Valarindi with them. But these only are their children in this thought and not by blood). Some fans do not support the idea. Well, personally The Tolkien ancient texts are so rich in nuance that is hard to set aside concepts and ideas rejected. However, I understand the reasons of Tolkien to leave the original idea of the Valar as gods. Obviously, This did not work at all in his mythology.

Despite all my mistakes or changes, I hope you enjoy it. This is the translation of a text in Spanish. However, as all translations ... loses the hue, and lose the elegance of the original. After everything, I write in Spanish, and I did not write trying to imitate the Master Tolkien: I write like his Spanish translator. And bitterly, All this must be assessed in a translation...

IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI

A Tolkien´s Silmarillion fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


End file.
